Redemption
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: Cloud was trapped in a crystal after a last resort to prevent Sephiroth from ever returning. Lunafreya was a young princess when the man encased in crystal was found. She awakened him, and he became the Golden Knight to both heirs. Some years later, he has gone missing under mysterious circumstances, and Luna asks Noctis to find him. That's when things get finicky.
1. The Man Encased in Crystal

Immer: This honestly something that has been nagging my brain for a while. So, please bear with me on whatever mistakes I make here. I know more about FF7 than 15, as I haven't played it, but I have watched a friend play the game. I have a grasp of characters and such, so if I mess up, please forgive me.

Also, note, no Lunafreya isn't going to be paired with Cloud. I don't even know if he's going to be paired with anyone right now.

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

(Mind link)

I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_ or _Final Fantasy XV_.

Chapter One The Man Encased in Crystal

FFVIIFFXV

The first time they met, it was by mere chance. And with that chance, Princess Lunafreya took it upon herself to take that chance and spun a series of events that would fit a fairy tale of a princess and her knight. She was merely driven by instinct and curiosity, and it was an admirable first impression on him.

It was all a grand spectacle, if not humorous. The sight of fifteen of the strongest men struggle with the heavy crystal closer to the throne was a sight no one would have thought to see. And while strange yet humorous, the curiosity was eminent in the whole room, about ready for a fabulous feast.

Princess Lunafreya, even at the tender age of ten, watched with a seriousness that spoke of a future queen. And yet it didn't escape her father that she was also just as curious as to why a large crystal was being brought to them in such a fashion. And in front of so many people, as well. Then again, they were nearing the end of a festival. And for once she was grateful for the rare opportunity to be present in the throne room at this moment.

"We present to your Majesty, this find from one of the mines. It might seem like a normal crystal now," One of the men leading the group turned as the others pushed the crystal upright, and gasps filled the room. "But as you can see, it's a curiosity we had to bring to you, Your Highness."

Lunafreya stared in awe. The crystal was a shimmering green, and yet so clear it was almost like ice. Trapped inside was a handsome young man, almost as if he were peacefully sleeping. He had golden hair spiked in every direction, and he was clad in strange black clothing. Entranced, the young princess stepped closer, drawn to the magic emanating from the crystal.

"Princess..." One of the men was about to direct her away from the crystal, but her father motioned him to keep quiet.

Free to do as she pleased, Lunafreya stood a few feet away from the crystal. She sensed so much power, and yet so much sadness from this individual that she almost began to cry. But she was a princess, and in a few years she was to be a grown woman, and someday a queen. Queens weren't supposed to cry in front of everyone.

 _He's alive, I just know it._

Somehow, she knew he was still alive. She didn't question how she knew, she simply understood he was still alive somehow. Lunafreya turned to her father with all regalness, it was hard for everyone to remember she was only _ten._

"Father, may I?" She wasn't clear with her intentions on purpose, but he understood what she wanted and silently nodded.

"What is she doing?" She heard her brother inquire, but he was ignored, as all eyes were on her.

Encouraged, Lunafreya faced the crystal once more. Tentatively, she reached out. Her hand was centimeters away when she hesitated. She considered exactly what she was doing, and if she could really do this.

 _My magic isn't strong yet. But the need to do this is so much stronger, I think I can do it. No, I know I can._

Willing her courage, the princess felt her magic flow through her. She was solely relying upon instinct, as she heard the whispers of encouragement from the magic surrounding the crystal itself. She pulled that magic from within the crystal to make up for the gap of her own magic, as her magic took form on the crystal from where her hand met the cold and smooth texture.

The glow of her magic grew, surrounding the crystal entirely as it stretched and reached all around. Lunafreya felt her magic waver, but she remained strong. And just when she felt dizziness swarm her, suddenly the crystal began to melt away. She watched in awe as the crystal evaporated like liquid, only there wasn't any steam as an after effect.

The blonde man floated within the magic that now encircled him. And for a brief moment Lunafreya was scared that he was dead. Then eyes fluttered open, and that was when she pulled her hand away. The orb of magic disappeared, and he collapsed onto the floor on his knees.

Lunafreya stared into bright blue eyes, and yet as deep as the ocean. There so much sorrow and inner turmoil, she was lost in them. He at first seemed confused, as he slowly came to. His eyes stared into hers, seemingly as entranced as she was. For her, she was entranced with his eyes, so similar to someone else's, yet different at the same token.

For him, he had flashes of warm green eyes and soft brown hair. This young girl reminded him of _her_ , and he couldn't force his will to look away. The confusion of where he was, who these people were, and why he was woken up was replaced with a relative calmness from this one girl with an air about her of someone much older than herself.

And then that calmness shattered as men leaped in from above, blades at the ready for assassination. Reacting upon mere instinct to protect her, he pulled her aside and out of nowhere a giant sword shielded them from the attack. He had her placed between his arms, as he used his broadsword to shield her. He noted with worry that they were surrounded.

Guards took to arms and charged. He was no longer forced to focus on all of the assassins, which was a relief. He pushed with his sword, using a momentum to send his target back. Once he was freed, the awakened swordsman split his sword to have a smaller piece in his other hand. And with great skill, he managed to protect the princess from all angles, never fully moving as he kept her in front of him, arms protecting her with his swords.

 _As long as she's here, I can protect her_.

And just as soon as it all started, it ended. The assassins laid dead or to the brink of death. He stood in front of the princess, towering over her. She was clearly distraught, and he knelt to her level with gentleness as he spoke to her.

"You're alive, and you're safe. You can go ahead and cry if you need to." He understood that she had to cry, but she was proving to be too stubborn.

"I am a princess, and future queen of two nations. I will not cry." Lunafreya sniffed as she forced back her tears. She stared at him with such conviction, he invisioned someone else in her place, giving him the same look.

"And you, kind sir, thank you. You saved my life." Her face softened with a shy smile, and his heart tore apart at the sight.

 _I am not worthy of such kindness._

"But, I can't properly thank you without knowing your name. I'll start first. I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae. And you are?" She tilted her head in a fashion that reminded him of someone else, and he had to remind himself she's someone different.

 _She isn't her, remember this._

He searched through muddled memories. He remembered faces and names, all different than his own. He was still feeling the effects of his long sleep. Eventually, a cold and malicious voice from an old memory echoed in his head.

 _"Good to see you, Cloud."_

"My name is Cloud Strife." He felt everything hit him at once. His head pounded as memories flooded through like a tidal wave breaking through a wall.

"Cloud? What a weird name." A boy commented as he neared, and was sent a look by the princess.

"Don't be rude to our guest, introduce yourself." Luna chided as, if they were siblings. Cloud noticed the similarities between them.

"All right, Luna. Stop being so formal. My name is Ravus Nox Fleuret, Prince of Tenebrae." He pouted at his sister, then turned on the swordsman with curiosity masked by an attempt of a serious face.

Cloud found it hard not to absolutely adore them.

Later, after Cloud was named Hero of Tenebrae and a feast was done in his honor, he was whisked away for questioning where he was from. Then he was asked why he was in a crystal, and how he became trapped in it. For the most part, he played dumb and refused to give straight answers.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he knew it was a long time. He made it seem like the process of being crystallized alive took away his memories, all save for his name. It was the best tactic he had to avoid possible influencing their research and technology. He wasn't going to allow a repeat of what he had witnessed in his home era.

Eventually, he wasn't considered a threat. However, people still found him odd and the suspicion of where he came from still lingered. Nevertheless, he was granted full reign to wander around the palace as he pleased, as the king rewarded him for saving his daughter. He was merely a noble guest, and was thus treated as such.

He often wandered around aimlessly, still adjusting to the new world around him. Everything was different, and yet he found things were indeed similar to his own time. He recognized some of the technology that worked relatively the same as he knew them, with minor changes. At the same token, there were some he had no clue what some of these things were, and often he was stared at for being so unfamiliar with something everyone else considered trivial.

And so, he often retreated out of sight. He often wandered the royal gardens or the royal library. Very few were granted access to either, but he was a special case. The king seemed to favor him a lot, which Cloud found it easier to escape unwanted attention by entering either the garden or the library. They were peaceful, and he was eager to learn as much as he can about this new era he had awoken to.

At some point, Cloud was asked if he would like to be a personal guard to the prince and princess by the king. He had both of his heirs beside him, as they peered at him curiously. They had found him in the royal library as he was reading. Without a second thought Cloud made his choice.

"I am honored for the offer, but I have to refuse. Strong as I am, I am a monster in sheep's skin. I cannot risk harming them should I lose control." Cloud answered with indifference.

 _I can't watch another death caused by my hands._

"But you protected me, Sir Cloud. If you were a monster, then why did you protect me?" The young princess tilted her head at him.

Cloud was too stunned to answer. She had him cornered, and he knew he couldn't lie. She would see right through it, so he couldn't answer. As he couldn't properly answer, the princess stepped closer with a compromise. Once again, he was amazed she seemed much more than a ten year old girl.

"How about a promise? You promise me that you will always resist that side of you. However, should you break this promise, then you will be casted away as a knight, stripped of your titles and any actions you take will henceforth be on you."

Cloud considered her words carefully. On one hand, he would be putting the siblings at risk. On the other, he was considered the best choice to protect them. And, whether he admitted or not, he had a soft spot for children. Some things wouldn't change, no matter how much time had passed.

"...Very well." He understood these children needed him. And, he knew they were destined for something great. He simply hoped it didn't end with tragedy.

 _I will do my best to protect them._

FFVIIFFXV

Shortly after he was knighted, it was proven Princess Lunafreya was an Oracle. She was named the youngest Oracle yet, and news of her being the next Oracle overshadowed his knighting ceremony, not that he cared. Her training began shortly after her own ceremony and celebration. He watched over her from afar, as he learned about the lore of the land. It was similar enough to his era he picked up with ease.

When he wasn't watching the princess, he would teach the prince how to spar. The boy was warm hearted and kind, and very much attached to his mother. He was at first hesitant to fight, however with enough coaxing Cloud helped him out of his shell. Even though he had potential in sparring, the boy's mind was far more calculative, despite his age.

"How can I be as strong as you?" Ravus inquired after training one day. He had been having a streak of bad luck this past week.

 _He's so young. He still has a lot to learn._

"Strength is a good quality, however, one must first recognize their own strengths and weaknesses in a fight." Cloud replied, smiling fondly at the prince's obvious confusion.

"What do you mean?" The boy frowned.

"Well, in a fight, it's not just about strength. There's also speed, timing, and quick thinking. When I look at you, what you lack in strength, you make up for with that brain of yours. You come up with unique ideas on how to win, something I lack. Therefore, you should work on that head of yours. In time, your strength will catch up with enough practice."

"How can I exercise my brain?" Ravus scowled, and Cloud chuckled.

 _Always impatient, this one. Reminds me of someone I used to know._

"Read up about strategies, and look at commanders or generals who have succeeded despite the odds against them. Figure out if you can find ways to perfect their strategies, or if there are any flaws in them." Cloud didn't know it at the time, but his words had an astounding effect on the boy, which came in handy later.

When the Imperial Army breached them, Tenebrae fell. The new king allowed the children to live, and even saw the potential they had. Cloud was given more responsibility over them, as he had made a magical binding contract with the former princess. He continued to help Ravus rise in the ranks of the military, and he had mixed emotions as he was named Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army.

On one hand, he felt joy. The boy made a name for himself. On the other, Cloud sensed his bitterness, his fury over the loss of his parents and his country's fall from glory. However, there was little he could do to help him as his duties required of him beside Luna.

Being Oracle, she was allowed to continue her training. She was always on the move, helping her people or visiting shrines. She hardly had any time to herself, not that she wanted to. It was around this time that Cloud gained popularity again, as he was known as the elusive Golden Knight.

With his reputation combined with his appearance, suitors from every noble family flocked to him. He refused, or would avoid being seen out in public entirely. Luna teased him often, as she knew he wasn't interested in anything romantic. These days Cloud has become closed off from everyone, including his only two favorite people.

She was lucky to even get a hint of a smile out of him.

"So are you into women or men, Sir Cloud? Even someone like you must have a preference at one point in your life." Luna inquired as she watered her flowers, interrupting her humming to speak to him. He opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them as he listened to her hymm.

 _That song almost put me to sleep._

Cloud debated on how to answer without revealing too much of his past. He watched her as she continued to care for her flowers, the sight reminding him more often of someone else. Someone in a pink dress instead of pristine white, and vibrant white and yellow flowers instead of blues.

"A long time ago, I once met a girl. I thought I loved her. But I only loved her as a sister, or perhaps it truly was romantic love. I sometimes wonder, as at that time my memories were combined with someone else's, and he loved her dearly." This was the first time he ever spoke of his past, and she turned to study him.

"Do I remind you of her?" She knew she was treading on thin ice, for whenever he was asked about his past he would become defensive to the point of anger.

But today, on the anniversary of the day they met, Luna sensed he was ready to finally let someone in. Not necessarily a romantic sense. No, her heart belonged to someone else, and he felt he couldn't ever deserve anyone as his partner. They both felt the winds of change rising, as her wedding day drew ever closer.

"Yes. So much of you is like her. I can't love you like I did her. Or thought I did, I still have trouble with sorting my emotions from someone else. But I love you as a younger sister, I have watched you grow." It was rare of him to openly admit his affections, even to her and her brother.

Then he decided it was time for another revelation.

"And perhaps, either because you're precious to me, or because you're the Oracle, I'll finally reveal to you how and why I was encased in crystal."

Luna almost dropped the water. She hadn't expected him to open up that much so quickly. Even so, she recollected herself as she patiently waited for him to continue. This was something she waited years to hear his story.

She knew early on he still had his memories before he was crystallized. Luna knew better than to pry, as she understood forcing someone's heart to open up wasn't the answer. She learned patience with him, as she opened her heart to him about her insecurities, her worries over her people and her betrothed.

Eventually, he would open up as well.

He began to explain what his era was like. He explained about how technology was advancing very fast, as a company used the energy of the very planet as a fuel source. Eventually, the planet began to rot. And a man, born under unnatural circumstances he had no control of, learned of his heritage.

He took revenge upon the planet, as he was fueled by hatred. Time and time again, he rose to power in an attempt to destroy the planet. He was thwarted each and every time by Cloud. At one point, there was little resource left for him to continue returning.

Except through Cloud, who was also experimented on and had enough of his genes to be considered the next host. He knew this, and thought of a plan to ensure he wouldn't be taken over. Or at the very least, prolong the enemy from coming back at all.

"What did you do?" Luna gently asked, as he had become lost in his memories for a few moments.

It took him a while to answer. Cloud was staring at the flowers, as he struggled to form words to explain. This was the most painful part, and she was aware of this. He was grateful with how patient Luna was being. When he spoke next, his voice was notably shaking.

"I went somewhere far away from my friends. I left without telling them anything, but they figured out what I was trying to do." Cloud took a deep breath as he recalled the last bit.

 _It's about time I opened up. So much pain, regret, and guilt has overtaken me these last few years._

"I accepted him in me. And then just before I could enter a pool of mako, I was interrupted by my friends. That was when everything went..." Cloud couldn't form the words. His throat constricted, as for the first time tears threatened to fall.

"He took over, didn't he?" Luna guessed, sensing where this was going. She watched with a pained heart as his voice cracked, and his face was filled with so much pain. His careful mask was breaking, cracked and falling apart as he opened up.

She knew he had a history of sorrow that ran deep. She never imagined this. Luna watched with a heavy heart as he forced back a meltdown.

 _It's all my fault. And I couldn't even stop him. Everything happened so fast_.

"I killed them. I don't know how many I killed, but I killed them. I watched as Sephiroth used my body like a puppet."

He choked at the last word, as he remembered words of a different time. Those words always haunted him, dream or awake it didn't matter. The nightmare would never end, not for him.

 _"All you are, is an empty puppet."_

Cloud pushed away those words as he continued.

"In my pain, I managed to take control. With what little time I had left, I jumped into the pool of mako. And we slept. To this day, I can _sense_ him. Always watching, always reminding me that he's _there_ , silently tormenting me. I don't even know which of my friends died because of me, and he won't ever tell me."

 _I can still hear their screams, their pleas._

Cloud felt his body tremble as a sob threatened to weaken him. At that moment Luna moved closer, and his hyper sensitivity didn't alert him as he choked on tears. Then she wrapped her arms around him, the first contact between them in years. In that moment the sobs echoed in the garden, as in the distance the sounds of celebration of the traditional festival took place.

"Maybe he won't tell you because it would hurt you more. The long imprisonment would have changed him, it would change anyone." Luna whispered, as she followed a train of thought one of the Gods had, and she silently agreed.

"Someone like that doesn't change." Cloud snarled, his body tensing up. Despite his rising fury, she didn't pull away from the embrace she had initiated.

 _I have tried and tried again to reach out to him, but met with silence. How can someone like him change?_

Suddenly his heart stopped as he heard a familiar voice, a voice he hadn't realized he had longed to hear. A familiarity in a lonely world that wasn't his own, surrounded by different people and cultures, a voice he had wanted so desperately wished to hear some grasp of his own era.

(...Is that truly how you feel, Cloud?)

Cloud gasped. This was the first time he heard his voice. Many times he tried to reach out to the other, but he was always met with silence. Eventually he had given up, choosing to ignore the presence of eyes following his every move. At some point, he would reach out to Cloud on his own. And at this moment of weakness, it caught him by surprise.

(...Sephiroth?) Cloud tentatively reached out to him. However, the connection between them closed off, as suddenly the other cut him away. The wall kept between them was strong as before, despite the window of opportunity between them.

Cloud sobbed at the conflicting emotions of loss and fury. If he had been more alert, Cloud would have realized someone who had lingered in the shadows overhearing their conversation, and they silently slinked away unnoticed.

 _Sephiroth..._


	2. Without A Trace

Immer: And here we go, the ball is starting to roll.

Chapter Two Without A Trace

FFVIIFFXV

The first time Noctis met the elusive Golden Knight known as Cloud Strife, it was when he and his friends were trying to steal back the Regalia. It resulted in a long battle, and ended in victory. Only shortly after they were joined by none other than Ravus, as he taunts his strength in combat against them, particularly Galdius.

Chancellor Arydyn intercepted, and the former prince calmed. However, one of the four said something stupid, and that was when Ravus became enraged again. Then everything happened so fast, Noctis still has a hard time remembering the movements.

One minute Ravus was standing and ready to pummel them to pieces, the next he was intercepted by a figure clad in black and golden hair. In a blur of colors the figure had blocked the attack and then used the momentum to send Ravus to the ground. Everyone stared in shock, and Arydyn was silently chuckling.

"I warned you he was on his way here as well." The chancellor helped the former prince to his feet.

"Did you have to be such a show off?" Ravus glared at the individual, scowling.

"You were the one strutting around like a peacock. Must you forget I'm the one who taught you how to fight?" The blonde man scoffed, teasing the other. He stood between Ravus and the four men, his back turned to the latter.

 _If he were anyone else, he would be dead. So this must be..._

"Enough, what exactly are you here for anyway? Shouldn't you be with Luna?" The scowl on his face deepened.

"I'm here to reclaim something of mine." The blonde held up something in one hand, then proceeded to press a button.

The sound of an engine started, startling them. Noctis glanced around, the sound came from the other side of the Regalia. He couldn't see what it was, but he remembered in the long fight he saw a huge bike parked next to his car.

"Found it. Now I can start heading." The button was pressed again, and the engine went silent.

"The sooner the better." Ravus warily watched as the shorter man left them. "Give my regards to her, if you would please."

"Will do." The knight waved without turning around.

"Wait...was that who I think it was?" Prompto muttered, crossing his arms.

"I believe so." Ignis confirmed, eyes never straying from the retreating blonde knight.

Shortly after, Ravus and the chancellor left. Ignis made a comment they should better understand the background history of anyone they met. Noctis was silent on the matter, and besides he was more curious about the knight. He made his way around the Regalia to find the man of his curiosity checking over the engine of his bike.

Now that Noctis had a better chance to examine it, it was an impressive ride. The bike was huge, rivaling the grand car next to it. Sleek and shiny black, and Noctis realized there were two tires in the front joined together, while in the back was a single huge one.

"Sweet ride you got there." Prompto admired, as he stepped closer.

"Thanks. Might want to step back." The other blonde warned, and just as he said those words hidden compartments sprung open. Prompto leaped out of the way in time.

"Whoa! Nice, it even has hidden storage!" He wasn't even scared his legs were almost sliced.

Noctis peered inside, noting blades of different sizes were placed in both sides. He counted three on each side. The main and biggest piece was on the driver's right side. The prince blinked, eyes moved to the knight in wonder. This was the first time he's seen the man, despite knowing his reputation for years.

He had wild blonde hair, more spiked than his own that Prompto teased was his infamous bed head. His face was handsome, and appeared young. However, Noctis saw a much older man in those eyes. If they were lit up with happiness, then they would be considered enchanting.

 _But his eyes are the eyes of a dead man._

Noctis sensed nothing but turmoil in those deep blues, a hidden sorrow he kept to himself. If Noctis were to stare into them, he would be lost in them, as whatever tormented this man ran deeper than any ocean or as vast as the sky. And he wasn't completely positive, but he swore these eyes had a hint of a glow in them.

"How did you get here without any weapons?" Ignis inquired curiously.

"Through luck, actually. If I needed to, I could have summoned the main blade to my side. But I didn't cross any problems on the way here." He shrugged as he closed the compartments.

"And how exactly did you get here?" Gladio was in awe as the rest of them.

"Chocobo." He replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"So...correct me if I'm wrong, but are you _the_ Sir Cloud Strife? The famous Imperial Golden Knight of Niflheim?" Prompto changed the subject.

"Would I be anyone else?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, and for the first time he met eye contact.

"Awesome! Can I take a picture? Just one? Please? How about we make it a group shot, include the sweet bike, too!" Needless to say, Prompto was excited.

"Prompto, you know this man is shy with his picture being taken. Have some class, would you?" Ignis chided, sending the blonde a look.

"C'mon, I have to try! Just this one exception, please? It's just _one_ picture, that's all I'm asking."

"I don't usually like my picture being taken..." Cloud hesitated, suddenly wary.

"We won't spread it around. It's just for an album of our adventures Prompto wants to make for us." Noctis assured with smile, and for the first time the blonde stared at him.

 _It's like I'm staring at an old warrior in a young body. Well, he was found alive inside a crystal, who knows how long he had been in there._

He saw the wheels begin to turn in the swordsman's head. After a long moment of considering, the knight nodded. Prompto bellowed with delight as he set up the camera, as everyone took their place.

"Everyone ready?" Prompto grinned, and everyone made a noise of confirmation of some sort.

"Okay...perfect shot in three...two..." Prompto moved to position in one of his usual poses in group shots. Down in one knee and arms spread out.

Behind him, everyone stuck to their pose. They weren't aware of this, but later when they viewed the photo just before bed, they were surprised to see a hint of a smile on Cloud's face. The faintest of smiles had them all treasure the photo more, as they had come to the conclusion it was rare to see this expression.

"He sure left in a hurry. Too bad we couldn't spar against him. I would have liked to see Gladio take him on." Prompto grinned ear to ear at the thought of them clashing swords. "It would have been epic!"

"It sure would have been a spectacle to see." Ignis agreed with a nod.

"For how short he was, he would have looked a little weird wielding that big of a sword. It's bigger than his height." Gladio snickered. "But, he has been claimed to be the best of the best."

"And yet he hasn't signed up in the Imperial Army like Ravus did. Goes to show where his loyalties lie, as he travels with Luna." Noctis added, unsure what to think of the connection between his betrothed and her knight.

 _I know she wouldn't compromise her promise to me. But to him, it's almost as if she was his lifeline._

Noctis always had mixed emotions about Luna. He adores her, but he isn't entirely sure he loved her. He appreciates her help, and felt guilty that she was risking her very life trying to help him. But he knew better than to dissuade her from changing her mind.

With Cloud by her side, it put him a little more at ease that she was safe. Noctis went to sleep that night for the first time not worried over Luna. It was the first time in a while he actually slept a little easier.

Two weeks later they received word from Luna her knight has been missing. According to her, the last time she spoke to him was shortly after he confirmed he was on his way to her. That was two weeks prior.

Which meant Noctis and his crew were very likely the last people who saw Cloud. The journal was vague, and Noctis was sure it had a hidden message.

 _Prince Noctis -_

 _I have yet to hear word from Sir Cloud. The last we spoke was two weeks ago. He said it would take him about a week to arrive. Another week passed and still no word._

 _I cannot raise the alarm without drawing attention. Would you please see if you can find any leads? Oh, and if he broke his promise, please tell him I won't blame him._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Luna_

"What should we do?" Prompto frowned with concern.

"Obviously, we're going to look for him. Someone has bound to have seen him. He kinda sticks out." Gladio crossed his arms.

"Yeah but...how? A whole two weeks went by! Anything could have happened to him." The gunman grew nervous as his mind raced.

"Well...he was driving a motorbike. He very well could have dropped by our favorite shop. Let's start from there, and see if we can find any leads." Ignis suggested.

"Let's make headway then. We need to bring the Regalia in anyways." Noctis was about to hand the book back, but paused. He had a sudden thought. "Prompto, you still have that photo of us with him?"

"Yeah, why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You still have the backup on your camera?"

"Of course I do. I always make sure to back everything up!"

"Then hand me the photo. I'll be sending that copy over to Luna." Noctis felt this was the best he could do to help ease her worries. He was sure she probably didn't have any pictures of the man who practically raised her and Ravus.

"You're being awfully romantic for once." Gladio teased, which the prince ignored the jab at him.

"This man pretty much raised and protected her. It's the least we could do, wouldn't it? If he doesn't like his picture taken, she probably has none of him to remember him by if something serious happened." Ignis shared the same train of thought as Noctis.

"Right...assuming the worst happened, that is. I get the feeling it takes a lot to take him down though." Gladio lost his air of humor.

"Aha! Here it is!" Prompto produced the photo from an album he had recently bought for the photos he printed.

Without a second thought Noctis grabbed the photo. He then used the pen Luna had sent with her book to write on the back. He wrote down the date this was taken and where. Then he proceeded to write his response in the journal.

 _Luna,_

 _I will find him, one way or another. Until then, hold this photo close until you hear from us._

 _And if he has broken his promise, I will relay the message. Don't lose hope. I will do everything I can._

 _\- Noctis_

He handed it over after placing the photo and feathered pen in the pages. He watched the dog and the silent messenger leave, pondering what promise Cloud had made to her. It made him think of his previous thought of the man, a few weeks prior.

 _That promise was probably what kept him going through whatever demons haunting him. I hope we're not too late._

FFVIIFFXV

Three days later, they finally found a lead. While yes, Cidney did remember working on a bike like the one in the camera, and confirmed what the driver looked like, she couldn't remember where he went after his bike was tuned up. While she felt horrible she wasn't of much help, it was enough of them to understand how to proceed from here.

They searched the area, not straying too far. They hunted and did small missions while they searched. And so far no clues have turned up. Then on the turn of the third week, they received an urgent call from Cidney just after they finished a hunt.

"Yes?" Noctis answered.

"You guys have to come back to the shop. I may have found something. Or, well, someone brought it to the shop. But you still gotta see this."

"Okay, we'll be there shortly. We just wrapped up a hunt." Noctis nodded.

"Great! The sooner you get here, the better." And she hung up.

"Wonder what she wants us to see?" Prompto wondered out loud.

"Dunno. She sounded worried, though." Ignis shrugged, just as clueless as the rest of them were.

"I hope nothing happened to the damned car." Gladio sighed.

"Let's make our way back. No side trips." Noctis said, earning nods. With the agreement, he pulled out his chocobo whistle and blew.

Some five minutes later of running around on their birds, the group returned to the shop. As soon as they neared, they could hardly believe their eyes. A truck had a banged up familiar bike strapped in the back. The once proud and well cared for machine had met an accident of some sort.

The black paint wasn't as glossy as before, as it was now covered in dirt and dents. Scratches and bullet holes riddled the sides, narrowly avoiding major parts of the engine. On the leather seat, it was hard to tell, but it had blood stains splattered all over.

At the sight of it, their hearts sank at once.

 _He was attacked and caught by surprise._ _Question is,_ _is he alive or dead?_

There was no sign of the owner of the bike. Instead Cidney was arguing with the driver of the truck that brought the bike over. As the group moved closer, it was clear as to what the argument was about.

"Look, I know each and every vehicle I've worked on. And this beauty right over here was one of them! Now where did you find it?" Cidney had her arms crossed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it was brought to me. Some guy said it was abandoned and he didn't say where. He left before I could ask anything more about it. Now are you gonna pay me to take it off my hands or not?"

"And I've already told you, I don't have that kind of gil you want for it! How about we settle the price a little lower? You're just trying to milk me for all I've got!"

"Then I'll be leaving with the bike." The man turned to get into the truck.

"Wait, how much for the bike?" Noctis wasn't going to let this machine disappear. It was the only evidence that something happened to Cloud.

"Don't pay him! He's trying to rip me off just to take it! Then I wouldn't have anything to pay to patch this poor baby up." Cidney huffed.

"...I want 1,000,000 gil."

"What!? Now hold your chocobos, here, you sly old man! You told me 600,000 gil! There's no way I'm gonna stand by while you rip off my best customer!" The mechanic shrieked.

"Fine, I'll lower it to 800,000."

"That's still too much!" Cidney glowered.

"Deal." Noctis was glad they had more than enough to pay. Hunting had become their favorite pastime. Behind him, he could hear Ignis and Gladio grumble something about not being a charity fund, but he ignored them.

"Great, take it. I would be glad to wash this off my hands. This thing is nothing but trouble." The man seemed relieved.

"Why is it trouble?" Noctis frowned.

"The fact an officer of the Imperial Army brought it to me under the guise it was abandoned and paid for me to destroy it should be reason enough."

That certainly caught everyone's attention.

"Then why bring it here?" Ignis inquired, suspicious.

"Look at it. I have seen some impressive machinery in my time. But this, this one is special. I have already checked the engine, and it's intact. It just needs some wires patched up and the outside frame remade. This is too special to simply destroy and take apart. If I had the knowledge how to fix it without fucking it up, I would. But alas, I don't have the knowledge or the tools. Hence why I brought it here." The old man's eyes lingered on the bike for a moment.

They all stared at it. Even in this state, it was still magnificent. It was only saddened by the fact it was reduced to this. And they hoped that the owner was still alive, ready to claim his precious bike back. With a sigh, the old man handed the gil back to Noctis, catching everyone by surprise.

"Keep the gil. Use it to help Cidney to fix it. I know she's the best around to work on this one. But promise me it wouldn't meet another violent end again." The old man stared with hardened eyes at Noctis.

"I promise." He nodded, and the conviction in his voice was enough to convince the old man.

The bike was eased off the truck. The four young men kept it steady as they pushed it into the shop where Cidney directed them to place it. As soon as the bike was in place, she had a better look at the damages.

"Whew. This poor thing sure has seen better days! This beaut is gonna need a lot of love to patch up." She commented as she took a closer look at the bullet holes.

"So, an officer of the Imperial Army brought it to the old man? It sounds like he might have had a skirmish with them. But why?" Noctis pondered, finding this whole situation stranger by the minute.

"Maybe cause of who his charge is?" Ignis hummed. "But then that would imply they captured him..."

"If so, then where? There's quite a few bases to choose from nearby to hold him. That is, if they haven't already flown him back to Niflheim." Gladio was as disturbed as Noctis.

"Well, the one we recently ransacked for the car is out of the question. The base best suited for holding people for prisoner is one of the others." Prompto had a thought, surprising all of them, even himself.

"You know, you just might be onto something, Prompto. I'll see if I can find any intel on which bases are best suited to hold him." Ignis turned to Cidney. "Mind if I use one of your computers for research?"

"You can go right ahead. I'm gonna be taking this baby apart and see for myself what needs to be done to fix her. Tomorrow I'll be working on her best I can. This is gonna be a long haul." The mechanic nodded without turning around, eyes focused solely on the vehicle.

"Thank you. You guys can eat up while I figure out which base we have to infiltrate." Ignis suggested to the others, and not too late as stomachs rumbled.

"We'll save you a plate when you join us for dinner." Gladio assured, earning a curt nod from the other.

Ten minutes later, Ignis was about ready to throw his arms up. He had checked background of all the bases within the area, even ventured a little out of the area. None of them suited well for holding prisoners. Ignis felt they hit another roadblock, and just after they had a lead.

He was leaving the office and passing by a group of men talking as they filled up their vehicles. And he couldn't help but overhear, as one of them was loud and obnoxious.

"...and as I was driving, my usual routine, suddenly I hear this commotion in the forest! It sounded like an engine of a huge bike or something being chased! I tell you, something's weird is going on in that forest where people have gone missing!"

"Yeah, right, you were just probably day dreaming old man."

 _Hold up, a huge bike..._

"Excuse me, but can you describe to me this forest? And can you tell me when this incident has happened?" Ignis approached them, ignoring their wary eyes.

"It happened two, maybe three weeks ago?"

 _Perfect._

"Can you point on my map where this took place, if you would please?"

A few minutes later Ignis rejoined with the others. He placed a map on the table. All eyes were on the big round circle with curiosity followed by confusion.

"Uh...that's not a base." Prompto tilted his head.

"I know. But, none of the known bases aren't what we're looking for. I was about to give up when I overheard two men talking about this forest where supposedly, people have disappeared. So much so that the locals avoid it as much as possible." Ignis began to explain.

"And this should be where we first search, why?" Gladio crossed his arms.

"Because the man explained he overheard a huge bike on the run in that forest, followed by gunshots. Now, I had a hunch, and I followed up with Cidney. I asked her if that bike can go off road. Want to know what she said?"Ignis was smiling now.

"Cut the suspense, man. Tell us!" Prompto was on his feet with excitement.

"She said that bike can go anywhere. The wheels are a special type to go on dirt, snow and anything in between. So yes, this bike could have been in that forest. And, if he was captured, why would someone want it destroyed?"

"To prevent the owner from escaping." Noctis answered, following the train of thought.

"Bingo. Gentleman, I think we found our lead." Ignis pointed at the circled area.

"Let's make headway tomorrow, see if we find anything in there." Gladio was smiling, as was the rest of them.

 _Finally, we got a lead._


End file.
